


Don't Bother

by NoctusFury



Series: Six-Sentence Challenge [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Developing Friendships, Double Drabble, Dungeons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FanFiction.Net, Fanfiction, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Halted Escape Attempt, How to Train Your Dragon 1, How to Train Your Dragon References, Hurt, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by How to Train Your Dragon, Interrupted Escape Attempt, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Meeting a new friend, My First HTTYD Fanfic, Nighttime, One Shot, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Canon, Pre-HTTYD, Random & Short, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shorts, Six-Sentence Challenge, Snippets, Tumblr, Young, Young Adults, Young Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, adolescents, chained, imprisoned, less than 200 words, shackled, tw: imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27328621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoctusFury/pseuds/NoctusFury
Summary: Hiccup and his brother Drift have been thrown in prison, where they meet and discover an unlikely roommate... and a grim truth.Pre-HTTYD. K-rated language. Ficlet. Double Drabble. Less than 200 words.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Drift | Rig (OC), Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Drift | Rig (OC) & Heather, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Heather
Series: Six-Sentence Challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Don't Bother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AutumnWoodsDreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnWoodsDreamer/gifts).



> A/N: This is a small scene I've just thought up for a UA (Universe Alternation *also known as Canon Divergence*) story I plan on writing. This snippet includes Hiccup and his adopted brother Rig (OC), and also Heather.
> 
> I did this for a Six-Sentence Sunday Challenge on Tumblr and this was the end result. I'm quite proud of it. I'm not sure if this counts as "six sentences" but that's what I could manage. And this, by far, is my first fanfic that's below 200 words (not including A/N)! So I have to thank the Six-Sentence Challenge for inspiring me with this!
> 
> There will also be another ficlet that will be accompanying this shortly. Let me know how I fared! If you like these ficlets and would like me to write more, then I shall do so. If you have any suggestions as to themes, please either PM me or send it in a review. ^_^

_**Dedicated to AutumnWoodsDreamer, whose help has been instrumental in helping me outline this story idea.** _

* * *

Rig pulled against the iron shackles with all of his might, but they wouldn't give way to his strength.

"Don't bother," a voice called from the other side of the room.

Hiccup and Rig looked up to see a thin woman bound with the same chains as they. Her arms were outstretched before her like a falcon preparing for flight, and a ball and chain was also attached to her ankle, to prevent escape. Unfortunately, the light was dim in their cell, for through the barred window, sundown had already past — Nótt was coming forth on her black mount, Hrímfaxi, with Máni soon to follow her on his bright, two-horse chariot. As a result, it was impossible to tell the young woman's identity any further than they were able.

"I-I'm sorry?" It was Hiccup who spoke.

"Don't bother," the woman repeated, looking at them for a brief moment before she turned her head away and her eyes closed. "You can't break them… or escape. Trust me… I've tried."

After that, silence became a bitter companion.

* * *

_**Nótt**_ — _Personification of Night in Norse Mythology._

 _ **Hrímfaxi**_ — _Nótt's mount._

 _ **Máni**_ — _Personification of the Moon in Norse Mythology._


End file.
